bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 542.c Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2! (Part 3)
Plot Nonny, Gil, and Molly continue their quest of finding and destroying the Dark Lord's three remaining Horcruxes, the magical items responsible for his immortality. But as the mystical Deathly Hallows are uncovered, and Rotten Tomato finds out about their mission, the biggest battle begins and life as they know it will never be the same again. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *The Oyster Bunny as (Aberforth Dumbledore) *Sandy as (Helena Ravenclaw) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Pronto as (Professor Filius Flitwick) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some violence, a bit of cursing, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2011 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the second part of Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows. This story takes place after the first part. *This is the final story of the Nonny Pirruccello series. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Bubblewarts Rock) (Moving beyond the Shield’s reach, a massive, quivering shadow comes into view, drifting toward the castle: Death Eaters, their numbers staggering. We descend into their midst and a figure emerges, stepping onto an outcropping, robes billowing, flanked by the Witch and the Gigantosaurus. We sweep around, find his face: Rotten Tomato. He regards the castle pityingly as the Bubblewarts faithful take their positions.) Rotten Tomato: They never learn. Such a pity. (Rotten Tomato smiles, as if amused. His eyes gleam fiercely.) Rotten Tomato: Begin. (The Witch raises her arm in signal and the sea of Death Eaters settle, poised and waiting. The air goes still...) Gigantosaurus: But, my Lord, shouldn’t we wait -- (Rotten Tomato’s eyes shift, killing the remainder of the Gigantosaurus’s sentence before it can escape his throat. The Witch’s eyes narrow in contempt. Chilled, the Gigantosaurus looks away. Then -- as if burying a knife deep in the heart of an enemy... the Witch drops her arm.) (Scene: Corridor) (Explosions sound. Nonny blinks, looking upward as the sky blazes with light and smoking tendrils plummet towards the castle.) (Scene: Empty Corridor) (Gil and Molly move down a desolate corridor. They react to the distant sound of muted explosions, consider the door to the bathroom before them, then each other. Without a word, they pass through. Gone.) (Scene: Corridor) (Nonny begins walking back toward the Grey Lady, nodding.) Nonny: That’s what you want, isn’t it, Sandy? You want it destroyed. Grey Lady: (vague, drifting) She thought I took it to hurt her. But I only wanted to be more like her, clever and wise. She wore it so beautifully, but on me... I grew to hate it... the pain I felt... the pain I feel even now... Nonny: I’ll end your pain, Sandy. Tell me where it is and I’ll destroy it, I swear, on my mother’s memory -- Grey Lady: Another swore to destroy it, many years ago, a strange boy with a strange name... Nonny: The Color Monster. Grey Lady: But he lied. Nonny: He’s lied to many people -- (Suddenly, her eyes blaze with anger, her face contorting horribly and Nonny can’t help but take a step back.) Grey Lady: I know what he’s done! I know who he is! He defiled it! With Dark Magic! (Nonny stares at her, watching as her eyes drift and her face resolves itself again, vacant but beautiful.) Nonny: Yes. That’s right. But I can undo that, Sandy. I can destroy it once and for all. But only if you tell me where he hid it. You know where he hid it, don’t you, Sandy? You just have to tell me. Please. (stepping toward her) Trust me. (She looks at him, standing so close now, only inches apart, lost in his eyes for a moment.) Grey Lady: Strange... you remind me of him a bit... (Nonny stares at her, stung, suddenly looking a bit lost himself. Explosions sound again, faintly this time and for a moment it’s as if he’s forgotten why he’s come here. Then, her voice brings him round:) Grey Lady: It’s here. In the castle. In the place where everything is hidden... (Nonny probes her eyes, baffled.) Grey Lady: If you have to ask, you’ll never know. If you know, you need only ask... (Slowly, Nonny’s expression changes. Then, he is backing away.) Nonny: Thank you... (Then turning...) Nonny: Thank you... (Then running.) (Scene: Marble Staircase) (Nonny careens down the staircase, buffeted by the chaos that surrounds him, swept forward by the tide of people screaming and shouting as they deploy to different parts of the castle. It’s madness.) (Scene: Battlements) (Sir Mulligan and Dan stride out into the night as Tom tags after. Dan gives instructions to Tom.) Dan: Tell Mrs. Grouper Sir Mulligan and I will handle this side of the castle. Tom: Yes, sir. (As Tom starts off, the grounds beyond and below come into view: a sea of Death Eaters. Dan and Sir Mulligan stop dead, narrow their eyes.) Dan: Tom! (as Tom stops) On second thought, tell Mrs. Grouper we might need one or two more wands this side. (Tom nods, continues on, merely trading a glance with Arthur, Pablo and Brett as they appear, staring in stunned disbelief at the deadly throng across the landscape.) Sir Mulligan: It’s the quality of one’s conviction that determines success, not the number of one’s followers. (Sir Mulligan stares straight ahead, as does Dan.) Dan: Who said that? Sir Mulligan: Me. (For the first time, they look at each other, share a fatalistic smile. Just then Miss Jenny appears.) Sir Mulligan: Speaking of quality. (Miss Jenny rushes past the Weasleys, lightly touching Arthur’s arm as she leaps into Sir Mulligan’s embrace. He hugs her deeply.) Sir Mulligan: You shouldn’t have. It’s Teddy who needs you. Miss Jenny: He’ll sleep ‘til dawn and snore like his father. It’s you who needs me tonight. (He looks her in the eye, not denying it. Then a thunderous boom shatters the night and acrid plumes of smoke strafe the sky.) (Scene: Outside Chamber of Secrets) (Gil and Molly reach the serpent's hatch that bars the way to the chamber. Gil takes out his wand.) Gil: (in Parseltongue) Take me inside. (Molly’s eyes widen in shock. Gil shrugs.) Gil: Nonny talks in his sleep. Haven’t you noticed? Molly: No. Of course not. (The hatch swings open.) (Scene: Approach to Chamber of Secrets) (Gil and Molly spill into the soaring cavern and begin to walk the gauntlet of serpents. Molly peers ahead into Salazar Slytherin’s sinister face.) Molly: I didn’t expect it to be like this. Gil: What did you expect it to be like? Molly: Not this. (Scene: Scottish Landscape) (The Quidditch Pitch rolls into view, ablaze.) (Scene: Wooden Bridge) (Goby limps into our field of view and peers outward, marveling at the bombardment above.) Dean (o.s.): That’s it. I want a charge on each and every joist. (Goby peers below. Down amongst the pilings, Dean directs Jimberly Shaskan, Jackie and Edmond in placing magical “charges” (spells) on key pressure points.) Goby: You do know what you’re doing, don’t you, Dean? (Dean winks, gives a thumbs-up -- he seems to be enjoying himself, perhaps inordinately so. Goby exhales, shakes his head.) Goby: Blimey. (Goby looks off then, peering back along the bridge’s spine to where Oona stands at the far end. Seeing him, she raises her hand to wave... then goes still, her hand suspended in the air, looking past Goby as a howling rises on the air like a crude battle cry. Hearing it, too, Goby turns, our view expanding, rising, revealing... hundreds of baying Snatchers rolling in an angry wave over the hill opposite.) Goby: Not good. (The sea of Snatchers close on the bridge, their howls deafening. As Goby looks on in terror, a fresh volley of rockets lace the night sky, his skin throbbing with a kaleidoscope of light: Blood red. Blue moon. Bright sun. He glances up, watching as the bombs strike the shield and the sky shivers like water. Suddenly, his expression changes, faint hope displacing dread as... Thwack! ... teeth bared, the first Snatcher runs flat into Pronto’s shield and bounces back. Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! One after another, the Snatchers bounce back. A grin blooms on Goby’s face.) Goby: Ha! Ha! (Sid Fishy stops short, eyeing the area ahead warily. Goby begins to laugh, in faint disbelief at first, then harder, almost maniacally, consumed by a fear turned to ecstasy. Hoarsely, he bellows at Sid Fishy.) Goby: Yeah! You and whose army! (He grins, raises his wand and, with a triumphant whoop, whips his arm (too) vigorously into the air and fires a shot into the night sky...) Goby: Woah! Easy up there! (Goby looks down, sees Dean -- draped in charges -- glaring up at him.) Goby: Sorry. (rubbing his elbow) Ow. (Scene: Chamber of Secrets) (Gil emerges from the shadows, basilisk fang in hand, and joins Molly on Slytherin’s altar. She reaches into the beaded bag and removes the cup. He extends the fang to her.) Gil: You do it. (She starts to speak, to object, when Gil speaks:) Gil: Yes, you can. (She reaches out, her hand trembling, and takes the fang from his fingers. She raises her arm -- still as glass for a moment -- then knifes down... ) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (Rotten Tomato howls, his eyes burning scarlet...) (Scene: Marble Staircase) (Nonny staggers, roaring in agony, his irises blooming red in the reflected glow of the guttering torch on the wall he steadies himself against.) (Scene: Chamber of Secrets) (The cup tumbles into the water, sizzling as it makes contact, sending a wraith of water spewing forth, tortured and writhing. It hangs, suspended tremulously in the air, horrifying... then explodes, raining over Gil and Molly. They stand, utterly still, as the water runs off their bodies and pools at their feet. For a moment, they stay like this, unmoving, as if amazed to have survived, then their eyes shift, find each other. They do not blink, the moment fraught. Then Molly -- almost imperceptibly -- nods. Finally, they move, closing the space between them, and kiss.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (Impulsively, violently, Rotten Tomato draws his wand -- the Elder Wand -- then stops -- briefly -- studying it. A strange mixture of awe and ambivalence darkens his face. Then, suddenly, it vanishes and he points the wand to the sky. His arm sweeps forth. And a crack of thunder shakes the grounds. The sky turns white. For a moment, everything is frozen, still. And then an eruption of sound and fury rolls over the grounds.) (Scene: Wooden Bridge) (Goby stares to the sky, his face bleached white. Oona’s pupils contract.) (Scene: Courtyard) (Mrs. Grouper studies the trembling shield above.) (Scene: Battlements) (Miss Jenny reaches for Sir Mulligan’s hand, but is unable to bridge the few inches that separate their fingers. Stricken, Pablo and Brett and Tom stare at the night sky.) (Scene: Viaduct) (An armored warrior statue stares impassively.) (Scene: Other Part of Viaduct) (Pronto turns, stares up at the castle, standing dark as ink against the sky.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (And then Rotten Tomato’s arm drops and... Pronto’s shield shatters.) (Scene: Marble Staircase) (Nonny staggers against the wall as the pain loosens its grip; the scarlet in his eyes ebbs as the flames flickering in the sconces gutter...) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (The scarlet fire blazing in Rotten Tomato’s eyes recedes.) (Scene: Wooden Bridge) (Goby’s eyes rake the fiery nightscape before him, then shift to the more immediate vicinity. He goes still. Sid Fishy. The Snatchers. Are rising. Moving forward. Toward... him.) Goby: Not good. (Goby starts to back up slowly, then turns heel and pelts back up the bridge. Plumes rain down from the sky. Enemy spells skitter at Goby’s feet. He looks back, sees Sid Fishy and the others closing like a herd of wildebeests.) Oona: Ready!? Goby: Are you bloody joking?! (She lifts her wand, ready to detonate the spells, when Dean pops up beside her, a rather maniacal gleam in his eye.) Goby: (to himself) Oh God -- (Ka-Blaaaaam! Goby sets off the charges. Instantly, one bridge section after another explodes, rolling up like a carpet. Snatchers fall from sight, plummeting into the darkness. Goby looks over his shoulder, sees Sid Fishy closing on him, then looks back towards Oona, who stands frozen, wand raised, never fired, looking at... Dean, his face blooming with fanatical ecstasy as he watches the charges detonate. As Dean howls with pleasure, Goby, wheezing painfully at this point, glances back and sees that Sid Fishy has closed the distance, is coming fast when -- Ka-Blam! -- Sid Fishy is catapulted into the air. Goby looks momentarily relieved, then realizes, to his evident dismay, that the bridge is falling away with increasing speed. Alarmed, Oona looks to Dean.) Dean: He’s good... (The remainders begin to discharge, tripping off like firecrackers, one section after another vanishing...) Dean: He’s good... (Including the section under Goby’s feet... And he is gone. Oona gasps, hands to her face. Dean frowns. The moment hangs. Seemingly forever. Then charred fingernails appear over the final remaining section of the bridge, followed by Goby himself, teeth blackened, a patch of hair lost, scalp smoldering.) Goby: (sarcastically) Well done, Dean! Dean: (grinning) Told yeh I’d bring ‘er down. (As Goby glowers at him, Oona reaches out, hoists him onto what’s left of the bridge. Goby shakes some ashes from his head and then... grins unexpectedly.) Oona: What? Goby: That was kind of exciting. (Dean grins and winks knowingly. Oona shakes her head.) Oona: Mad. The both of you. (Just then, a thundering rumble almost sends Goby tumbling off the bridge again. As Oona steadies him, they all peer into the distance: Giants.) Goby: Not good. (Scene: Grounds/Viaduct) (Sizzling plumes strafe the night sky, raining down on the knights arrayed along the bridge and onto the castle itself.) (Scene: Viaduct/Entrance) (Giants crash over the viaduct, laying waste to the Knights as more plumes rocket overhead.) (Scene: Courtyard/Viaduct) (Death Eaters run roughshod over the grounds. Giants step on anything in their path, including the occasional Death Eater, crushing skulls, snapping spines. In the midst of the mayhem, Tobias appears, his face bearing the small gashes he suffered at Gordon Manor. Slipping past the nastiest players in the fray, he enters the castle.) (Scene: Courtyard) (The plumes ricochet madly, shattering the tracery as the Knights struggle to defend the castle. Mrs. Grouper looks up: more plumes light up the sky, begin to plummet.) Mrs. Grouper: Fall inside! Everybody! Fall inside! (Scene: Battlements) (Windows shatter, pierced by plumes, which materialize into Death Eaters. Instantly, students and staff engage the dark wizards, standing shoulder to shoulder as they defend the school against the onslaught. Pablo and Brett fall in on either side of Arthur, wands blazing, while Sir Mulligan, Miss Jenny and Dan battle only yards away, the fighting swift and lethal.) End of Part 3. Recap Nonny, with the help of Rowena Ravenclaw's ghost daughter, Sandy, finds out that the Ravenclaw Diadem was hidden, by Rotten Tomato, in the Room of Requirement. Molly and Gil go to the Chamber of Secrets to get a basilisk fang (which can destroy Horcruxes), destroy Hufflepuff's Cup, and abruptly kiss. Rotten Tomato uses the Elder Wand to destroy the shield around Bubblewarts. Category:Stories